The Swag Empire
by MartyJ
Summary: Based on a true fanfiction written by NiteOwl18 called The City Watchers. Gumball Watterson has been betrayed and framed by his family and friends.He meets some new friends which can help him get revenge and find out the truth behind The Blackmailing of Elmore High.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting 5 Imperials

**Hi guys BartyJ again! Sorry for being inactive for a while I just got my new computer! But I removed RoboCat since I found it boring so I made this new Crime/Adventure fanfic, The Swag Empire. Enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 1:Meeting 5 Imperials**

Gumball just arrived in school he couldn't be happier, he was going steady with his girlfriend Penny, he just found out about a new teacher, will be arriving and is the new History teacher.

-Lunchtime-

Gumball:Next period is History you think it'll be like Mr Smalls meditation session? Which takes up the whole class?

Darwin: It's a new teacher. So Probably No.

-The Bell rings-

Gumball heads to class.

Principal Brown: Students I'd like to introduce you to , your new history teacher

Mr Zachary walked into the room he was tall fox and in his late 20s.

Mr Zachary:I will take it from here Principal Brown.

Principal Brown: I expect you all to be well trained by Mr. Zachary.

Principal Brown leaves

:Now your Principal has told me to make sure you are all well trained and that means teaching you till your eyes break.(in a scary tone)

The whole class was silent

: Nah I'm just kidding, now Principal Brown did told me to train you so I will, and forget about opening your textbooks! We're going to learn about World War II and that evil person, Adolf. So anyway blab la bla Germany attacked France and blab la bla.

-1 hour later-

Gumball: I can't believe it a school with a cool teacher. Can't wait for next history class.

Darwin: Oh and its time for PE, I gotta go practice for the basketball team.

Gumball: See ya later!

Penny: Oh hi Gumball

Gumball: Hi Penny.

Penny:So you wanna go on a date later at the park?

Gumball: Sure, see you at 6

Penny: Okay.

Gumball was walking into the toilet and was just preparing for the basketball team as he exits Tina comes.

Gumball: What do you want Tina.

Tina: Revenge for what you did

Gumball: Oh you mean the video of you failing at the splits. I told you I would upload it but you thought I was bluffing, you could had just gave me back my cash and I wouldn't had gotten you into "The Land Of Viral Humiliation"

Tina:Remove it or you'll die Gumball.

Gumball: Okay I'm not the one who uploaded it

Tina: Then how did it end up online with your channel being the uploader?

Gumball: I dunno, maybe I was hacked!

Gumball was immediately punched by Tina

Gumball: What the hell was that for you psychotic two brained extinct moron!

Tina: You knew I was going to lie and then punch you.

Gumball was being beaten to a pulp by Tina, until something snapped in immediately began attacking Tina and she was apparently Losing, until Principal Brown came and Gumball went back to normal.

Principal Brown:What in the world is this! Gumball Watterson blackmailing her is already enough and now you beat her to death!

Gumball: But Principal Brown

Principal Brown: No buts except yours in my office and to pay for these damages you caused(the entire hallway was well Kaboomed ) I will be cancelling the State Championship.

The rest of the students:WHAT!?11

-In Princapal Brown's office-

Principal Brown: Which is why your son will be suspended for 3 weeks.

Nicole: Gumball Watterson, words cannot describe how angry I am at you.

Gumball: But mom..

Nicole: Don't talk to me like that you son of a bch!

**-Gumballs POV-**

**Gumballs Thoughts: LOLZ She called herself of a bch!**

**-End of Gumballs POV-**

Nicole, Richard and Anais head to the car while Darwin crying and mad walks to the car, Gumball was just out of the door went.

Penny:I can't believe you Gumball, now we'll never go to the championship.

Gumball: Penny it wasn't me I swe…

Gumball was then slapped by Penny, Gumball was shocked, even his own girlfriend, betrayed then started kicking him while he was on the ground, and so did the other students.

Gumball ran straight out of the room and into the car as The Wattersons shoot angry glares at him.

-The Wattersons House,Gumball and Darwin's Room-

Gumball was feeling like he wanted to end it all, end it all with suicide. He thought about it and maybe he'll start his suicide tomorrow, just to see his last moments.

-Elmore Junior High, History Classroom-

Aaron:Did you find him?

Mr. Zachary: Yes and guess what, he just suffered from the fact that all his classmates hate him.

Aaron: Very good. He will be a great addition to the Empire.

Mr. Zachary: Yes Lord Aaron.

-The Next Day-

Gumball was waking up he watched as Darwin and Anais leave the house for school he just stood there on the couch, figuring out who had framed him when Nicole comes

Nicole:Gumball Watterson Get off the couch you lazy bum and go buy a carton of milk, we just used all of it today.

Gumball:Fine.

Gumball walks to Walmore Mart and grabs a carton of milk. As he waits for the line he is confronted by someone

: Oh hi Gumball fancy meeting you here.

Gumball:Yea me too….

Then 3 robbers come through the door carrying AK-47s.

Robber 1:Open the till or I can Open Fire.

Robber 2:Everybody on the ground

Everyone except Gumball was crouching on the ground.

Gumball: If I'm already hated I might as well end it now

Robber 3:Get on the ground or I'll shoot you.

Gumball:Just shoot me and get this over with!

Robber 2:You asked for it

And just then Mr Zachary charges at the robber and grabs their guns

: Take this suckaz.

Mr Zachary then knocks the 3 of em out using the butt of the AK-47

Gumball:That was amazing!

Mr Zachary:Gumball I need you to follow me quickly.

Gumball: Sure thing I guess.

Mr Zachary then takes Gumball to the outskirts and walk into an old Zachary then pulls out a hidden brick and enters a code which reveals a passage way.

Gumball:Where are we?

Mr Zachary: You'll find out.

Gumball enters a meeting room where 3 people are meeting

Aaron: Ah hello Gumball Watterson.

Gumball:How do you know my name?

Aaron: We've been searching for you a long time,I'm Aaron by the way.

Gumball: So why do you want me here?

Aaron: Let me explain, Me and my friends here are part of a secret organization called The Swag 've been created to fight the corruption and crime of Elmore. We needed one more member but we were hopeless, until we found you.

Gumball:What makes me special?

Aaron: You have created a wide amount of pranks and even saved the entire universe from being destroyed(The Job reference). That's how special you are.

Gumball: I dunno if I should join.

Aaron: Your entire family hates you already. Why not even the score? Join us. We've already seen the crime in this city, the police are useless they can't even solve a recent murder mystery that even a kid could solve!What do you say son? Do you wanna help and give your life a meaning or forget about this and be hated forever?

Gumball: Okay then I'll join you.

Aaron:In that case I'll introduce you to the other 2 members. This is Beverly Antonio, he joined us because his parents were brutally murdered by a serial killer which life we ended and he said he owed us a debt so he joined us.

Beverly was a young fox just 10 years old,he looks he can't even kill a fly but actually he can kill an army of his enemies.

Aaron: All of us need identities to make sure we don't get into trouble with the Five-0

Beverly's disguise was a long lost ancient Mandalorian Armour which his family has kept for generations. Its modifications included missle launchers on his hand, dual blasters and a jetpack and a helmet.

Beverly:Uh hi.

Aaron:We nicknamed Beverly, The Bounty Hunter since he wears bounty hunter armour or Mandalorian Armour.

Aaron: And this is Jake, whose nickname is Psycho Dog, but he isn't actually psychotic, that's just his nickname for the fact his mask looks like Jason Voorheeses hockey mask.

Jake was a dog and PS He looks like Jake the Dog from Adventure Time, cause he is! But in a different world and his name is Jake Watson,anyway Jake was a dog and he had a jetpack and wore a hoodie, he wore a mask that looks similar to Jason Vorheeses mask.

Aaron: Alright introductions are get down to buissness. Mr. Zachary will try and convince Principal Brown to get Gumball back in the school, and I'll send Jake and Beverly to Elmore Junior High as new students so that you guys can prepare for missions and Gumball, by next week we are going to make the school wish they forgived you.

Gumball: How?

Aaron:By faking your your death faked everybody will be mourning and they wished they never should had got mad at you at the first it

Gumball liked the sound of getting revenge. Faking his death will show his brother the true meaning of revenge but actually Darwin already knows about revenge, since he already cheated on a math test(The Lesson) and became more evil.

Gumball:Anyway I gotta go home, my mom might get suspicious.

Aaron:See you tomorrow.

-Wattersons House-

Nicole: I hope Gumballs okay.

Anais:You care about him?

Nicole: Well he's been gone for too long maybe the whole day. Maybe he was kidnapped.

Gumball:Um I'm right here

Nicole:Oh there you are you insolent brat now hand me that milk!

Gumball hands her mother the carton of milk and Gumball goes upstairs to his began chatting with Aaron

Gumball:After I fake me death can I like secretly tell Darwin?

Aaron:Well sure, he is your brother but make sure he dosen't tell anyone.

Gumball:Got it.

**That's the first chapter. This story as the summary suggest was based on NiteOwl18's fanfiction The City Watchers. I'm a great fan of The City Watchers only the fact that it didn't end in the style of Gumball x Penny so yea, I also liked the story Mistunderstood and its sequel but it didn't end in Gumball x Penny so that's why I'm creating a combined version of the 2 fanfictions into one gumball x penny ending fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 2:I,Swag

**Hi guys heres Chapter 2 and after this I will begin work on my newest story, I,Bounty Hunter.A fanfiction based on The Assassin fanfiction.**

**Chapter 2:I,Swag**

Gumball was on the bus he was already sitting in the far left corners where he was waiting alone, until Jake and Beverly come.

Beverly:I know why your sad, the whole school hating you, betrayed by your girlfriend, even your own we already have plans on how to fake your the cops were planning to arrest you on the day you fake our death so when they come you will be at your house when they come you quickly run to school and in the middle of the hallway fake and boom.

Gumball:Perfect plan now come on lets go to school.

Masami:Oh hello new kids and PS you guys shouldn't hang around with the one we all hate

Jake:Shut up cloudy face its my life I can sit with who I want too.

Masami then storms bus arrives as school as everyone shoots angry glares on Gumball,Jake and Beverly.

Beverly:Okay we got History for last period and after class we're gonna go bust open a drug dealing at the local park got it?

Gumball:You bet

Beverly:But first we're gonna need weapons, after stole those 3 AK-47s only me and you need weapons that's where you can help.

Gumball: In that case I'm gonna begin creating a weapon

Beverly: What kind of weapon

Gumball: Well I made a vibrosword yesterday it creates an electronic shock when it touches someone. I made 3 so you can have the one which is double bladed and I take the 2 which are single bladed

Beverly:Good plan.

-Swag Empire HQ-

Aaron:Okay the drug dealing is starting now everybody got your weps?

Gumball:Yep(holding out his 2 Vibroswords)

Aaron:Okay we jump em on my signal

The Swag Empire go to the rooftop and spy down on the alleyway where a drug dealer is dealing marijuana to some local brats.

Aaron: Got your disguises?

PS:I forgot to mention that Aaron was also a fox and his nickname is The Leader and his disguise is a black hoody with the face of Masky(from Marble Hornets)

Beverly:Yep(putting on his helmet)

Jake:Same here(putting on Mask)

Beverly:What about Gumball?

Gumball:I got that covered(He wears a black hoodie and puts on a blue mask similar to Eyeless Jack)

Aaron:Alright jump em on 3, one three!

Gumball then leaps onto one of the brats and electroshocks one of them leaving him paralyzed

Aaron then K.O's the drug dealer with the butt of the AK-47

Beverly and Jake then manages to electrocute the 2 cops arrive on the scene and all they see is the brats and the drug dealer electrocuted on the ground and the words "THE SWAG EMPIRE" written on the drug dealer's head with a black marker.

Aaron:Good work guys!

-Next day-

TV Reporter:Yesterday news police found 3 local brats and a drug dealer electrocuted in an alley after a drug dealing attempt however the police did not even fight them at all, the words The Swag Empire written on the drug dealers forehead means that an organization known as The Swag Empire must be the ones putting the end to this crime.

Nicole:Well atleast someone is actually doing something to stop the crime.

Anais:Yea.

Gumball was just walking past them he haven't had breakfast for 2 days and still went on with giving his family the silent treatment and going to school.

-Library,Elmore Junior High-

Beverly:What r u doin bro?

Gumball:Just making upgrades to my vibroswords and done now it can create a wave of energy that can hit our enemies like a wind storm. But it actually hurts and it uses a blade.

Beverly:And that is how you can break the laws of physics

Gumball:Actually it is breaking the laws of physics but I don't care, My bro already broke the laws of biology(The Sidekick) so it doesn't actually matter if I break the laws of physics

Beverly:Alright now lets te… Oh no its that rich girl again we better make a run for it

Gumball and Beverly make it into the school alleyway

Masami:Looks like you guys are doomed now tell us what your hiding

Beverly:Darn I forgot my Vibrosword

Masami:What are you talking about?

Gumball: This

Gumball then uses his skill called Blade Storm to literally blow them Wind Storm then causes them to be stunned and allowed Gumball and Beverly to escape

Beverly:Nice work

Gumball:Come on we gotta go to the base and begin training

-Swag Empire HQ-

Aaron:Alright Gumball you're a novice at fighting hand-to-hand and using that vibrosword right?

Gumball:Honestly when I struck down that brat it was kind of hard considering I'm inexperienced.

Aaron:Well today we're going to train you in hand to hand combat and sword fighting.

Gumball:Sounds great

-5 hours later-

Aaron:Hmm yea looks like you're gonna be better at combat which is lucky since tomorrow will be your death faking.

Gumball:Perfect.

-Next Day-

Donut Officer:Mam we're here to arrest your son

Gumball:I'm right here –sigh-

Nicole:Get out of my sight you insolent brat.

Gumball:But mom

Nicole:Shut up YOU IDIOT!

Nicole slams the door.

Gumball,angrily,resisted the arrest grabbed his skateboard and went to the school halls

Donut Officer Man:Follow him!

Gumball arrives at the school hallway, everyone is confused until the cops aim their guns on him

Donut Officer Man:Freeze!

Gumball:That's it. I had enough

Gumball then grabs a knife out of his pocket

Gumball:If you guys won't believe me then I don't need you, I can already end it all you nothing you can say to stop me and you too Penny, you betrayed me. And I'm going to hell alone, whether if I like it or not!

Gumball then stabs his heart but as he does a small smoke bomb appears but Gumball stabbed his heart with a fake prank knife and leaped to the ceiling as the one who dropped the bomb was none other than Mr Zachary

Mr Zachary:Lets move and this time just call me Zach.

Gumball:Sure thing Zach.

As the smoke clears everyone see's the fake lifeless corpse of Gumball Watterson, Penny ran over to the corpse,she was crying like mad, the one she desperately loved and she betrayed him and now he is dead. She could only remember the horrible things she did, which was slapping him and kicking him to near death.

Gumball however couldn't forgive Penny, he only thought that she might as well go on with Tobias, he already knew what kind of cheater Penny in reality Penny never did liked on to the other hand. Bobert said something very shocking

Bobert:That's it I can't take this pressure anymore! It was Tobias! Tobias uploaded the video and hacked into Gumball's channel

Tobias:Darn and I was just going to ask hat peanut head cheater Penny for a date

Penny:YOU BASTARD!

Tobias:Shut up women!

Penny then slaps Tobias as everybody beats up Tobias

Darwin: I...I….I can't believe it, I betrayed my own brother. I KILL YOU , YOU SON OF A BASTARD TOBIAS!

When Darwin came home he was about to tell Nicole what happened.

Nicole:That insolent idiot Gumball, finally he is in prison.

Darwin:Mom you never heard?

Nicole:Heard what?

Darwin: Tobias was the one that uploaded the blackmail video and he framed the Gumball for it and Gumball sorta did some suicide since we well treated like he was a pile of shit.

Nicole stood there speechless

Nicole:What kind of a mother am I.

Darwin:I dunno

Nicole couldn't believe what she had done, insulting her son,hitting him and punching him even slamming the door when he was about to be arrested, when all of it was actually Tobias framing him.A real mother would actually help her son/daughter if he/she was in juvenile but not Nicole, her son was framed and she treated him like then bursted into a flood of tears.

Richard:What I'd miss?

Nicole then explains to Richard what happened.

Richard:What kind of a father am i?!

Richard bursts into a flood of tears as well.

Gumball was hiding in a tree and spying everything they were talking about, he finally found out he was innocent all along, Still he just enjoyed the faces of his family mourning over his fake suicide. For Revenge.

-Meanwhile on TV-

Tv Reporter:Recent News has told us about 12-year old Gumball Watterson, who was accused of blackmailing local bully Tina Rex and was found guilty until a student by the name of Bobert,confessed that Tobias was the one who framed the 12 year old Gumball Watterson was so depressed he commited suicide in front of his school seconds before Bobert we are with a live interview with The Wattersons

Tv Reporter:Nicole Watterson, The Chief Of Police said you insulted your son and even slamming the door when he was about to be arrested is this true?

Nicole Watterson:Yes –sob- its true.-sob- I just couldn't believe that all this time my son was innocent-sob.

Darwin Watterson:I just couldn't believe I betrayed my own brother, right after I saw him kill himself I bursted into tears then when Bobert confessed I bursted into anger and I joined in on the crowd beating up Tobias.

Tv Reporter:There you have it folks, it seems that 12 year old Tobias Wilson will be convicted of blackmailing and framing and a live respond from Judge Lawrence

Judge:Tobias Wilson, you are obviously found guilty for blackmailing,framing and of course will serve 50 years in juvenile and at the end you shall be given execution at its highest rank.A Hit and Run you choose to bail it will be 500000000000 a 75% crime rate for frame.

-Swag HQ-

Aaron:Outstanding have officially joined The Swag Empire Gumball and today, crime will pay for what it has done to this town and you shall get revenge.

Gumball appeared in a dark brown robe with a hoodie similar to Anakin Skywalker ep 3 but this time he had brown hair and his hairstyle resembles Anakin Skywalker ep 3, his fur(except his brown hair) turns maron red.

Gumball:I am ready, Lord Aaron.

Aaron:Gumball you will no longer be a Swag Empire Initiate. You are now a Knight Of The Swag Empire.

Gumball:Yes master.

Aaron:Alright,its time we get buissness done, now that the Swag Empire has 5 members we will no longer spare those criminals, we will only spare those who were forced into this, if they did it just for fun and they forced people for it, WE SLAY THEIR HEADS!

Beverly:Revenge, my favourite word.

Aaron:And what about those police that swear to protect us?Lies. I have files of every single corrupt cop in Elmore, THEY SHALL BE SLAIN! Or if they were threatened we let them kill corrupt cops that have ties to the mob they shall be destroyed!

Jake:Death by my Vibrosword(PS Gumball already invented enough Vibroswords for all the members)!

Aaron:Today The Swag Empire shall be complete, today we are no longer those hiding in the darkness, we are now The Order Of The Swag Empire!

Zachary:Perfection.

Aaron:With the power of our new knight Gumball,We shall murder the followers of crime!

Gumball:Its time for our reign but one more thing how do we know if they are actually forced or threatened?

Aaron:The reason we chose you is because you have the power of telekinesis and you are a force sensitive like us but means you can find out if a corrupt cop was forced to corruption and has a family and a corrupt cop that kills people for fun and does it mercilessly.

Gumball:Anyway you guys already have nicknames but what about me?

Aaron:Forget about your mask your new red fur has disguised you about your old family and your old name you will now be known as Anakin Swagwalker.

Anakin:In that case it shall be.

Aaron: Good now we shall now prepare for a planned bank robbery which the organization Dark Sun will execute.

Anakin:They will die by my new modified Vibrosword.

**Anyway this is like my longest chapter for a story it took me 2 hours to write this entire chapter and by the way this is the most awesome chapter I made for a story,Now it's a combination of The City Watchers,Mistunderstood and Star series was planned to be Swag Wars but I already took that name for one of my own comics and yes I draw comics when I am The Swag Empire sounded pretty cool considering my gaming channel is SwagCraft runned by BartJR101(BartyJ(Me)) and Yolo_Man(One of my friends) anyway I have a lot of time writing this since tomorrow is Thursday and I have a field trip to go I have no homework to do!:D**


	3. Chapter 3:The YOLO Order Secrets Reveald

**Hi guys BartyJ here began writing chapter 3 just after I ate dinner(I wrote chapter 2 before I ate diner)I checked the view count and yea Penny never liked Tobias until the events in Chapter 2 which made Penny from never liked him to WANTS TO CUT OFF HIS FRIKIN HEAD AND FEED IT TO TINA type of heres the next chapter**

**Chapter 3:The YOLO Order Issue 5:The Secrets Revealed**

Everybody knows everything comes with a price,not a literal price but it will cost you something. With the Order of The Swag Empire formed there is always an enemy hiding in the shadows but in this case The Order Of The Swag Empire are dark side but they fight crime, like Dark Heroes, they fight crime but they fight for the dark side as remember Gumball was turned into Anakin Swagwalker.

Anakin:Master,shall we strike now?

Aaron:Yes, on three, one and three ATTACK!

Bank Robber:What the he-

The Bank Robbbers were ambushed by SE(Swag Empire). Anakin mercilessly sliced a bank robber in impales his vibrosword into one of the bank robbers and Beverly strangles and impales a bank robber while Aaron ensured the bank robbers were dead by shooting their corpses.

Aaron:Mission accomplished Swag move.

The civilians applause as the swag empire disappear into mist which is actually smoke bombs.

TV Reporter:Recent news today has found out that the Swag Empire fearlessly stopped an attempted bank robbery organized by the Dark Sun crime organization.

Mysterious Hooded Figure:Darn and dang, That's it, it is time me to get revenge and fight these menaces to society, the hooded figure takes his hood off and actually it's not a he, it's a she, actually she is not a she, but she is Penny!

Penny found out Swag Empire might be behind this as he saw a Swag Empire card on the fake dead corpse of Gumball.

Anakin:Any cases to solve master?

Aaron: Dude we have bad news,it seems that someone is stealing our crimes and solving them before we can, We only found the name and it's called The YOLO Order.

Anakin:These YOLO Order types are nothing but fake heroes that hired criminals to fake a .

Aaron:In that case we are going to need an ally that nobody suspects it, your brother

Anakin:In that case I will visit him now.

-Wattersons House Darwins room-

Darwin was sobbing in his room he was stil mourning over the loss of his brother when he see something on the window

Darwin:What the.

The window opens as a hooded figure emerges.

Darwin:Who are you.

Hooded Figure(Lol fine spoiler its Anakin/gumball): Don't you know who I am.

Darwin: Wait that voice wait you're you're

Darwin then flashes a big smile as the hooded figure uh I mean Anakin/gumball takes off his hood.

Darwin: G..g…Gumball! You're alive but how?

Gumball: Look dude long story short, when I was framed I joined The Swag Empire who stops crime and stuff

Darwin: Whoah you're part of that organization cool, but how'd you get i

Gumball: was actually part of The Swag Empire so I became an initiate and I became a member

Darwin:Cool new disguise man maroon red fur and awesome brown hair dude.

Gumball:Look listen that day I didn't really day, I just faked my death so that I can throw off suspicion

Darwin: Oh yea makes sense, super spy stuff. I'm supposing you don't want me to tell anyone this don't you?

Gumball: Isn't it obviously Yes?

Darwin:Anyway Gumball I know one thing its that spies change identities to protect their true one

Gumball: The Swag Empire's leader Aaron gave me a new identity, its Anakin Swagwalker.

Darwin:Whoah cool name bro

Anakin:Anyway they say my middle name has to be changed to Swagwalker cause it's a Swag Empire tradition or something meh.

Darwin:Okay since you're alive and all why are you telling me this

Anakin:Because Aaron needs to find out who this YOLO Order is.

Darwin:In that case I gotta reveal a secret to you.

Anakin: Whats that?

Darwin: I'm part of the YOLO Order

Anakin: WHAT DA WAT?!

Darwin:Dude I'll tell you the true reason of The YOLO Order. It thinks The Swag Empire killed you because of that card on your fake corpse so that's why The YOLO Order was created, I joined because I just wanted to avenge you. Now that your alive I'm thinking of joining The Swag Empire but I think they don't require members anymore

Anakin:The YOLO Order is made up of our classmates and The Swag Empire only has 5 members. Of course you can join dude!

Darwin:Really? Anyway heres another deadly secret you wanna know who founded The YOLO Order?

Anakin: Who?

Darwin: Penny

Anakin: Wait she didn't cheat on me

Darwin: Why would she do that, she's probably in her room crying and every day he goes to Elmore Juvenile to beat up Tobias with the rest of The YOLO Order to avenge you.

Anakin:Whoah man shocking stuff but not as shocking as what happened to me. Anyway I'll text Aaron

[Text]

Anakin:Yo Aaron, Darwin says he joined The YOLO Order since it was created to avenge my death, since he knows I'm not dead he's thinking of secretly switching sides

Aaron:Cool more members and tell me more about The YOLO Order

Anakin:Its made up of my old classmates and everyday they go beat up Tobias in prison

Aaron:Hmm it looks like The YOLO Council aren't much of a threat at all, send Darwin back to HQ 4 training

[Text ends]

Anakin:Come on dude.

Darwin: Wait I'm in?

Anakin: YEP!

Darwin: :D

-Swag HQ-

Aaron introduces Darwin to The Swag Empire and tells Anakin to train him.

Anakin: Take this vibrosword it's the weapon of The Swag Empire and personally created myself

Darwin:Cool design

Anakin:Anyway now that you know the basics start training, I gotta go practice some Jar'Kai(Using 2 Vibroswords at the same time)

Anakin finished his training and went to the meeting hall oh btw the Swag Empire HQ only has a bathroom, a living quarters, a training room and a meeting then went to the meeting room to begin modifying his weapon then he thought of an idea, he took out a red critical crystal and customized the vibrosword and turned it into a vibrosaber.

Darwin: Hey dude I'm do.. Oh My Flipping Gawd!

Anakin shows Darwin the Prototype VibroSaber even though it's a prototype it can still do more damage than a vibrosword.

-Meeting Room-

Aaron: Outstanding invention, The VibroSaber, so what kind of colours are there?

Anakin:Red,blue,green,purple and yellow.

Beverly:Man these swords are gonna kick some criminal ass!

Jake:I know!

Aaron:Anyway we can all agree that crime in Elmore has significantly increased by negative 1000% and crime is so low, it just went down into china.

Zach:Awezum.

-The Next Day YOLO HQ-

Penny:Anyway we have stolen the prototype vibroswords from The Swag Empire. It will be our main weapon in defeating these menaces to society we shall began an attack by an hour.

Rachel:Understood General Penny, Richard call in Commander Bobert.

Richard:Understood ma'm Commander Bobert,Commander Rachel requests your assistance

Bobert:Coming Commander Richard.

Rachel:We need you in the intelligence division to prepare the attack

Bobert:Already done

Penny: In that case Commander Richard and Nicole you will be commanding the assault on The Swag Empire, Your squadron will include Private Ocho Sergeant Joe and Commander Anais.

-Swag Empire HQ, outside-

AT the outer training grounds the 6 members were training their new initiate, Darwin for his final test.

Aaron:Alright Darwin you earned your new identity, Welcome to the team Daniel Swagwalker

Daniel(Darwin):Yay!

Anakin:Good job bro!

Darwin uh I mean Daniel's shoes become red coloured

Anakin:LOLZ.

Beverly: Wait who are those people?

Daniel: Oh no it's the YOLO Order

Anakin: Wait isn't that Mom? And Dad?

Daniel:Look its Anais, Ocho and Banana Joe. Oh man this is bad

Aaron: Alright we must not attack them they only have prototype vibroswords a lot weaker than the normal vibroswords we have and the prototype vibrosaber Anakin has, remember we must only defend not attack.

Beverly: Yea I agree, it's Anakin's parents we're talking about no surprise they joined The YOLO Order to avenge Anakin.

Aaron: Anakin put your hood on, you too Daniel.

Anakin & Daniel:Done

Aaron: Okay guys defensive position until they strike you Anakin don't take out your vibrosaber we can surprise em with it.

Nicole: Ready, ATTTACK!

Anais with a proto vibrosword attacks Anakin and Anakin reveals his vibrosaber

Anakin: Eat my Saber!

Anais: Ah it's a laser saber! Our proto vibroswords can't defeat that Retreat!

Aaron: Bad news Anakin

Anakin: What is it?

Aaron: It seems that red fur will wear off if the YOLO Council kidnap you, tie you up and then take off your hoodie which is sealed on you.

Anakin: Wait I can't take it off?

Aaron: Unless it's someone from The YOLO Order takes it off you'll be enjoying your red fur.

Anakin:Well that's crappy!

Aaron: Anyway we should get some rest.

Anakin was sleeping in his chambers 5 hours before he slept

-YOLO HQ-

Rachel: I need you to bring me back this member, he had something called a vibrosaber a more advanced version of the vibrosword. Bring him back alive if you want your reward.

Bounty Hunter:Okay commander.

-The Next Day-

**-Anakin's POV-**

Anakin: Oh man I am tired, yo Dan lets go trai… wait where am I?

Penny: Hello.

Anakin: Wait.

Anakin's Thoughts: That voice, its Penny, great I've been kidnapped, should had expcted this

**-End of Anakin's POV-**

Penny: I told the bounty hunter not to remove your hood so I can reveal to the entire of Elmore who you really are behind that hood.

The curtains reveal dozens of camera's that all citizens of Elmore are watching every screen will be seeing what the camera is recording.

Penny: And now ladies and gentleman we will now slay one of the members of The Swag Empire for the honour of Gumball Watterson! But first let us see who he or she really is

Anakin:Oh shit(whispers)

Penny takes off Anakin's hoodie and his red fur reverts back to blue

Penny: G.. Gumball!

Gumball: What the my brown hair! My red fur OH FK!

Penny: Gumball how are you alive?

Gumball: You guys never understood did you? I faked my damn death!

Penny: But why?

Gumball: 1 day before Bobert confessed I joined The Swag Empire and they really took me in as if they were my real family, unlike my actual family who betrayed me. I hate all of them, all except one, Darwin.

Penny: He has been missing since yesterday

Gumball: And he is not Darwin, He is Daniel Swagwalker!My real brother!

Gumball: You guys never believed me, you guys thought I was pile of bull sht. Well guess what? I've been the reason you guys haven't been murdered by The Dark Sun, I had to be slapped and even kicked to death thanks to you.

Penny:I can't believe wait, the chair is rigged its about to set off and electrocute you!

Gumball: WHAT OH FK THIS I'M SCREWED! SCREWED THAN FKIN SCREWED!

Daniel: And that's where I come in

Daniel then teleports Gumball back to The Swag Empire.

-3 months after this incident-

Anakin was a new student arriving at Elmore Jr. High School with his 3 best friends, Jake,Beverly and Daniel Swagwalker, his 3 brothers. They walked into the school and they saw their friends walking into the school, Anakin was just arriving at the school he walked through the corridor with his 3 brothers.

Anakin: Here we are guys 3 months later, we live an average life as average kids, except the fact that we have to fight crime from I dunno minute to minute.

Anakin walked to his girlfriend Penny,

Anakin:Man I still remember what happened 3 months ago.

Penny: yea listen, uh I'm still sorry for you know what happened last time.

Anakin: You already apologized to me for like 113 times in total. Anyway pick you up at 8?

Penny: Sure thing bye.

Anakin was eyeing his brother Daniel

Anakin: Anyway you got plans tonight? I'm going on a date with Penny

Daniel: Same thing going on a date with Rachel.

Beverly:Anyway I'm gonna go spend time with my ex-

Beverly: BOX. My X-box 360, nah just kidding I got a date with Masami

Jake: And I got a date with Carrie.

Anakin: Anyway so we all have plans for Valentimes Day Tonight, Typical. Anyway see ya.

**The end of my story, it was more likely written in the past. Like a really really long flashback. Anyway I,Bounty Hunter will begin production tomorrow, I feel sleepy since I got a field trip tomorrow. This is BartyJ signing off. Are we clear yet? Cameraman:And we're oh wait the camera's still on.**


End file.
